Premium Rush
by Oh They Died
Summary: Natsu works for a delivery company in the city. They deliver there packages by bike. One day, Natsu gets a... special package. One-Shot. May make series off of idea, just ask! Fluff. Sweet. AU.


**Let me know if you guys want me to do a bunch of mini-stories (so like two- three-shots) or if you want me to do something longer.. My spring break is coming up so I can continue my other story(ies) soon, but right now I'm setting my schedule for next school year and deciding all my extracurriculars and such AND my teachers decided they would hate us and put like fifty projects on us soo… yeah I'm pretty swamped but I found some free time today to write a bit. Don't know how it's going to work out but..**

Premium Rush

_Chapter 1_

"Natsu! I need you to deliver something!" Master called.

A lean man walked from behind the beaded curtain in the back to the old man's side by the front window. The small shop was strewn with papers and the back was separated by a long line of red and blue beads hanging on string. Behind the beads was a pretty large area overrun with bike frames, wheels, and tools for fixing. Before the curtain was a small kitchenette consisting of a rusting and dented fridge, a deep sink standing precariously on three plastic legs and half a broom handle, and a huge water jug perching on a big white drink dispenser. At the very front a large, cluttered desk stood with a small, old man lounging in a big leather chair behind. Across from that was a little resting area with two sofas and a small coffee table. Everything smelt of beer and sweat, but had an odd sort of homey appearance.

As the aforementioned man made his way to the front desk, he popped open a beer bottle and took a long swig before resuming his walk. This man's face was covered in city grime and sweat and he wore a tight black shirt, with a white fire design dancing across half his chest and onto his back. He wore grey cargo pants, pockets filled with a number of odds and ends such as his forever valuable phone, a wrench, earphones, and a mass of bloody tissues from the multiple falls he endured every day.

"What's up, Gramps?" Natsu asked.

'Gramps' looked up into the onyx eyes of the pink haired man, "I've got a time package for you. I'll pay you forty to get it there by six-thirty and thirty by seven."

Natsu smiled, "A challenge. I like it." He checked the small, bland clock on the wall. It read 6:00PM. "Where from and where to?"

**~~LINE~~BE~~BREAKIN~~**

Ten minutes later, Natsu was outside of the girl's dormitories at FT University. A small, bluenette head peeked out the door before opening it all the way and stepping out. An orange bandana was wrapped tightly around her head and her chocolate eyes searched the grounds out front before finding the pink head she was looking for. A smile appeared on her face and she jumped from the steps and ran over to the deliverer.

"Hey Natsu!" She called.

Natsu smiled in return, "Hey Levy. I'm here for that package."

"I know. I've got it right here." She brought her hand from behind her back and brandished a small brown box. "You've got the address right? 13 Sakura Circle?"

Natsu smiled even bigger, "Yes, Levy I know the address."

**~~These line breaks will be very common..~~**

As Natsu traveled down the main street of Magnolia, he patted his messenger bag, just to be sure the little package he'd picked up from Levy was still there. It was.

He turned his eyes back to the road in front of him and pedaled harder on his two-gear bike. One gear for uphill, one for downhill. Currently he was in the former, amazingly still gaining speed. He thought back to the directions he'd searched before he set off.

"Right on 14th, right onto Star Hill Road, then left on Sakura Circle." Natsu mumbled to himself.

He took the first turn a couple moments later and continued to bike his way down the straight road. He found the entrance to the neighborhood and turned onto its main road. Then, like a mantra, he whispered to himself, "Sakura Circle, Sakura Circle, Sakura Cir- There you are!"

Natsu took the promised turn and a small grin made its way onto his tan face. The city-suddenly-turned-neighborhood area smelt of newly blossomed Sakura trees and freshly cut grass. A nice playground stood behind 13 Sakura Circle, with two swings, monkey bars, a small slide and rock wall, and a tiny covered area above a sand pit. A fence surrounded the backyard, while the front was displaying a plastic baby bike and a couple tennis balls. Though on other houses the toys may have looked like added chaos, they somehow seemed to do the beautiful front yard, with its healthy green bushes, bright yellow, red, and purple flowers, and beach grass, a miraculous amount of justice.

Natsu checked his watch. It read 6:20. His still-present grin widened. Forty bucks and visiting his favorite house? It has been a pretty good day. He leaned his bike against the outside of the garage and unclipped his helmet. During the summer, the garage always stayed open, but this spring had been cold weather mostly so the white garage had stayed down. Natsu knew its contents though: five bikes, no car, a pogo stick or two, gardening tools, and a wide assortment of children's toys.

The house had been a gift from the resident's father and Natsu still remembered the thankful smile that had graced those beautiful lips when she'd found out it was completely paid for. He shook his head, clearing the thoughts of the resident. He had time for that later.

Natsu reached into his messenger bag and produced the same brown box given to him by the bluenette ten minutes ago. He hadn't realized how fast he had ridden through the city. Natsu guessed it was the thought of seeing her that drove him to ride so fast. He jogged to the front door and took the steps a bound. Raising his hand to ring the doorbell, he stopped and grinned mischievously.

The door was unlocked when he tried the handle, so he silently opened it and stepped in, as quiet as possible. He stopped the door an inch front closing so as not to give away his position. He crept quickly and quietly through the dimly lit house until he reached to kitchen.

Then, Natsu saw her. She was humming lightly to herself while cutting vegetables. A three year old was coloring at the dinner table and baby, barely a year old, was watching him with a grin on its chubby face. Natsu held a finger to his mouth, even though he knew the baby probably couldn't understand what the gesture meant. The infant giggled and the mother looked up, smiling gently and lovingly at it.

"What are you laughing at, sweetheart?" Her smooth voice held amusement and Natsu's breath caught in his throat. Every time he heard her soothing lilt, it amazed him how someone could be so beautiful.

He stopped his pending advance and silently leaned against the corner just outside the kitchen behind the woman.

A soft smile graced his lips and he whispered, "I'm home."

The woman spun around, surprise filling her chocolate eyes. Her breath left her in a loud exhale, "Hey, you are." She smiled and walked slowly to him, her blonde hair flowing out behind her.

Natsu embraced his wife and lover, "Missed you today. Almost got hit by a car again and hit a pot hole. Got this nasty sucker." He lifted his elbow, displaying a long scrap from the middle of his forearm to his elbow. The blonde frowned with concern.

"Wish I could've gone to work today but neither Mira nor Lisanna could babysit the girls. Apparently, they both had scheduled important deliveries today, but we had fun." She turned and looked lovingly at their daughters.

"Ah, that's alright Lucy, you can come tomorrow." Natsu gave Lucy his famous lop-sided grin that he knew she loved so much. Natsu's face suddenly brightened.

"Almost forgot! Levy gave this to me to deliver." He held out the package he'd had in his hands.

Lucy laughed at his forgetfulness and took the package from him, bringing it over to the counter to open. She tore the paper from the outside and took out a flimsy plastic box. She cut the sealer off and brought out four glass bottles labeled "Levy's Lavish Bath Soaps". Lucy laughed, "Aww. That's sweet of her."

"What is it?" Natsu asked, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Bath soaps. For my birthday." Lucy looked suspiciously at Natsu's momentarily surprised face. "So..", Lucy began, "What did YOU get me?"

Natsu looked away and brought his head from her shoulder. He had sucked in his lips and averted his gaze to the floor.

"Natsu..", Lucy drew, "Did you forget?"

When he squeezed his arms closer to his body and blushed, Lucy got her answer.

"Ugh! You insufferable fool! I can't believe you! We've been married five years and known each other for twelve and you forgot?! I can't believe you! You've never forgotten before, so why now?!" Lucy ranted, "I really am surprised. You've never been so.. so.. s-"

She didn't finish her name calling because there were suddenly warm, soft lips covering her's, asking for forgiveness, she presumed. After a couple moments, they broke apart. Natsu searched his best friend's eyes.

He smiled before saying, "Let's go outside."

Lucy's confused expression caused him to release an incredibly unmanly giggle. The girls, almost forgotten after their intimate moment, giggle along with their father. Natsu took his wife's hand and directed her through the house to the front door. He slipped his fingers into the crack he'd left and swung open the door.

Lucy gasped and brought her hands to her mouth.

She looked to her husband. He was smiling softly in a way that she couldn't help smiling back.

"I can never stay mad at you."

Natsu's smile stretched to reach both ears.

For there, in the middle of there already beautiful yard, was an equally magnificent sapling Sakura tree.


End file.
